


I always did.

by Louisistootiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of Megan, jealous jr, sad jr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisistootiny/pseuds/Louisistootiny
Summary: It seems like you can't lie correctly. I do not know if you even tried to. You can't imagine how I'm disappointed, that's low coming from you. I'm glad you didn't come finally. Busting a nut is more important as I see.This time he doesn't even wait an answer, he doesn't need any excuses. It is the first time Ian lied to him just to see Megan. JR knows she doesn't care about Ian at all, but what can he say, she seems more important anyway. It was still early, so he decided to come back to his sleep before he answers to Ian's calls.





	I always did.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe/gifts).



\- Wanna come at home tomorrow ? JR finally decides to send a text to Ian. They were kinda closed, they always have been to be honest. It happened that some people told them they would make a good couple. If you ask his opinion, he wouldn't say no, he loves men, these kinda questions doesn't annoy him, but he doesn't know if he can say the same things for his friend. He looks embarassed at every questions implicating them being something. JR knows in the bottom of his heart that Ian was living for women. That's why he kept what he feels for himself. It was june, they didn't see each other since 2 months, and even if JR was waiting for a text from Ian, it wasn't coming, he would like to say he's not weak for Ian, but it'd be such a bad lie.

 

His phone buzzed in his hands a few minutes later, then he realizes he was waiting for it, and checked it every seconds. Note to himself, do something about it before it becomes weird.

 

\- Yes, of course, I'll look for the flight and I tell you. JR can read on his phone, he smiles unconsciently, he's going to see his bobo in a few hours.

 

This night, JR fell asleep with big smile on his face, and his head full of lovely dreams, he didn't know about Ian, but personally, him, couldn't wait to be tomorrow.

 

****

 

The smile he is wearing because of Ian dies when he wake up, he unlocked g his phone to see any news, seeing a text from Ian. At first, he thinks Ian found a fly and is going to be there earlier. But he shoulcn't have hoped. It says Ian can not be there today, he doesn't even propose himto come another day, or the neek week. He just says he has important stuffs to do. Saying sorry, but it doesn't change anything to JR's pain.

 

He spends the whole day watching a show on his tv, eating the reserve of chocolate he had. He wasn't mad at Ian, he knows being a celebrity has some inconvenients. Things always happen when you don't want it, or when you have planned something. He was just sad until he came on Instagram, then his pain became a strong anger. JR felt betrayed, he couldn't believe it. JR is habitually a ray of sunshine, but there you could say what you want, nothing could hurt him more than that. His friend, the closest he had lied to him, all that just to go somewhere with his supposed ex-grilfriend. JR looks at his phone one more time, knowing he's hurting himself. On the phone, he could see a pic of Ian and Megan, looking very close and happy.

 

He's always been bad to hide what he feels, he wish he could contain it right now. He sends a text to Ian, before his brains even realizes what he did. He read it, immediately regretting he didn't stay with Dean Winchester and his chocolate.

 

\- It seems like you can't lie correctly. I do not know if you even tried to. You can't magine how I'm disappointed, that's low coming from you. I'm gald you didn't come finally. Busting a nut is more important as I see.

 

This time he doesn't even wait an answer, he doesn't need any excuses. It is the first time Ian lied to him just to see Megan. JR knows she doesn't care about Ian at all, but what can he say, she seems more important anyway. It was still early, so he decided to come back to his sleep before he answers to Ian's calls.

 

***

A big scream resonated in his house, waking him up. He realises the noises he was hearing wasn't in his head. JR put something on, wondering who could do such a big noise. He rubs his eyes, and walks to the door. The person isn't even knocking, if they continues they're going to break down the door. He opens it without even looking at who it is. Until a smell comes to his nose. One he could recognize between a thousand. His eyes lifts on Ian, the last person he needed to see today.

 

\- What are you doing there, you're not supposed to be with your grilfriend. And how did you even found a flight this fast.

 

\- I let Megan, and I searched it when I saw your text. There's was one at-

 

\- I didn't need an answer, I don't mind. I'm gonna eat and you're gonna leave my house. JR cuts Ian.

 

Ian looks at JR leaving the room to go to the kitchen. He doesn't know what to say, he needs to explain himself, but he doesn't know how. He's conscient he made a big mistake. Ian knows he disappointed JR. And once JR is mad, it is pretty difficult to do something. It is his fault, and he's going to do anything he can to have JR's forgiveness.

 

He follows him in the kitchen, he was ready to see JR angry, cooking something. But instead of that, his friend was leaning on the sink, Ian facing his back. JR knew he was there, he didn't want to face him, he didn't know what would be his reaction. So he keeps staring at the flowers through the window. Ian makes a few steps to be closer to JR. He couldn't see his face, but he needed to feel his presence at least.

 

\- I'm sorry JR, I know I shouldn't have lied to you, I didn't do that before, let me explain you. Ian begs to his friend.

 

\- How can I believe you ? Why didn't you just tell me the truth instead of saying yes and finally blowing me off.

 

\- It wasn't planned. I wanted to see you, you can't imagine how much I missed you. I was waiting for your text since weeks, I was afraid to annoy you. And when you do it, I act like an asshole. I don't know what I should say to you, I don't know where to begin either.

 

JR turns his head to see Ian, he can be mad, he needs his explanations, he has to know why Ian lied to him. So he puts his anger next to him for a moment, and listens to Ian, nodding his head to Ian.

 

\- You should just tell me why you've seen Megan today, I don't need more.

 

\- I told you the movie I acted in was going to come out soon. Megan called me this morning to tell me they asked her to hang out with me today. You can't imagine how much I was disappointed to cancel our day. But I didn't have any choices.

 

JR shakes his head, it doesn't explain why he lied to him. He'd have just told him the truth, it wasn't complicated, Jr would have understood. Ian seems to read in his thought because he answers :

 

\- I didn't tell you I was going to see Megan because you do not like her. And the last thing I needed was that. You being mad.

 

\- I can't see her, she treats you like a shit, and you don't say anything. You deserve someone that loves you for who you really are, not for your fame or money. But you're blind ! And you come back to her as an idiot.

 

Ian frowns, Megan was nothing but a friend. It seems like JR misunderstood the situation. He did act him differently with him the last few months, he thought JR understood his intentions and just didn't feel the same. So he kept his distance. But if JR really thinks Ian came back, it means he didn't get anything.

 

\- There's, he swallows, there's nothing between me and Megan. I broke up with her a long time ago, I'm not going to date her one more time JR. She's kinda cool, and I consider her as a friend, nothing more. We just let people believe what they want to believe, without confirming or denying anything. They say it is better for our carreer. I thought you understood how I feel about you, he silently laughs.

 

\- What do you mean about me ? JR turns his head fastly to see Ian's eyes.

 

Ian walks closer to his friend, thinking it wasn't enough to see him. He needed to touch him, to feel him. JR was cagey at first, but he let down his walls when Ian put one of his hands on the sink next to his. Letting JR the choice to move his hand, before to softly touch his fingertips.

 

\- I don't know how it happened. Or when I exactly started to feel like that about you. I only can tell you I do. I tried to show you my feelings slowly and discrectly these pasts few months, but you didn't say anything, so I thought you just saw me as a friend. And now, you're telling me that, then I realize we were big dorks.

 

\- You always have been into women. You can't stop saying something whenever we see a gorgeous woman.

 

\- Until I see it doesn't make you jealous, Ian mumbles.

 

JR hears it though, but he doesn't say anything back, it is calm for a few minutes. Just Ian carressing JR's hands. They were glancing at the other when the on wasn't looking. Until their eyes met, then JR forgets all the pain he had and leans down to softly kiss Ian's lips. They stay like that some seconds, their lips simply touching. Ian wake up and slowly move his lips, that's what JR needed apparently because the next second, he was kissing Ian with all the love he could give him. Wrapping his arms around Ian's neck, while theirs was laid on JR's hips.

 

\- So that's it, you love me ? JR mutters against Ian's lips.

 

\- I do, do you ? Ian asks shyly.

 

\- I always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you liked it, I'mp french and even if I write some poems and speak english, it is my first real fic in english, so I'm sorry if there's any typos or mistakes. 
> 
> It is unbeta'd /!\


End file.
